


Sick Days and Sausage Parades

by Nazezdha321



Series: Adventures with Natasha Romanoff and The Kids [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventually I’ll make this into a collection, Fluff, It’s all her fault, It’s pretty much just rants, I’m serious, Keep blaming Sanctuaria, Shenanigans, Thank Sanctuaria for this, i dunno, with angst!, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: This is my first work in my collection of fics, pretty much just Natasha and The Kids.Basically, Natasha comes home to the farmhouse with Clint, and of course she’s injured because she’s Natasha, and Lila and Cooper try to make her feel better.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Cooper Barton & Laura Barton & Lila Barton & Nathaniel Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Adventures with Natasha Romanoff and The Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669531
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Sick Days and Sausage Parades

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be first work in a collection of fics. 
> 
> Dedicated to the Marvel team making Black Widow possible. The trailer looks so good!! I can’t wait! (even though it’s delayed... but I’m trying to be positive)

**Lila's POV**

Being an Avenger sucked. 

Or at least Lila thought it did, because Daddy was always coming home hurt. And whenever Auntie Nat came home with him, it meant she was hurt, which was worse because then Mommy was super worried about her too. 

“Hey, Mom, Auntie Nat’s on the news!” Cooper yelled from the living room. Lila dashed from her room to sit on the couch. Mommy appeared in the doorway. Cooper turned it up. 

Auntie Nat was sitting at a table with a whole bunch of important people Lila remembered from school. 

“... you know why?” Auntie Nat asked. 

“Do enlighten us,” replied one of the important people. He seemed pretty annoying to Lila.

“Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place and yes, we help make it that way. But we’re also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You’ll know where to find me,” Auntie Nat replied. 

Then she stood up and walked out, and she looked _really cool._

“What was that?” Lila asked. Mommy’s mouth was slightly open. 

“Mom?” Cooper wondered. Mommy blinked. 

“Sorry, that was... um, Auntie Nat was at a hearing,” Mommy replied. 

“Why?” asked Lila. 

“A few buildings got destroyed in Washington, D.C. and it was... partially her fault. But she did the right thing. She was trying to save people.” 

“‘Do or do not, there is no try’,” Cooper quoted. Lila attempted to roll her eyes, except she didn’t do it right, so she ended up just looking around the living room.

“She _did_ save people,” Mommy amended. 

“Then why did she get in trouble?” Lila inquired, confused. People liked it when Daddy and Auntie Nat and their friends saved the world. Mommy smiled and smoothed her hair. 

“It’s complicated, sweetheart,” She responded. “Why don’t you guys go play outside?” 

“Are you gonna call Auntie Nat?” Cooper asked suspiciously. They had both noticed that they were supposed to play outside if Mommy called Auntie Nat. 

“Am I _going to_ call Auntie Nat,” Mommy corrected. 

“Are you going to call Auntie Nat?” Lila repeated. Mommy smiled. 

“Yes. I’ll tell you if she picks up, okay?”

For Lila, this was good enough. She grabbed her watercolors and ran outside. Then she sat down really official, like people in movies did, to paint her house, except sitting that wasn’t comfortable, so she ended up just laying in the grass. 

“Lila! You wanna play soccer?” Cooper called. Lila shook her head. Cooper always won at soccer. And basketball. And baseball. And tag. 

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Lila argued. She put her paper on a table to dry. She had spent almost an hour and a half on it. Cooper sighed. Lila always won at hide and seek. 

“Hide and seek tag,” He compromised, “and you can switch hiding spots as long as the other person doesn’t see you.” 

“Deal. Count to thirty,” Lila agreed. “But I get to hide first.” Cooper groaned. 

“Fine. Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten,” He began. 

“You have to count fair!” Lila yelled, who was already running. 

“Eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen,” shouted Cooper. Lila ran into the barn and scrambled up the beams holding it up the way Auntie Nat taught her, finally managing to get up on one of the rafters as Cooper called ‘twenty-seven.’ Then she wedged herself in between the rafters and the roof, making herself as small as possible. Luckily, she was wearing navy blue leggings and a matching shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. There were brightly colored tassels hanging from the neckline, so Lila covered them with her arms and put her head in between her knees so Cooper couldn’t see her face. 

Cooper would _never_ find her. 

Lila angled herself so she could see just out of the corner of her eye. Cooper walked around outside for a while, and then he came inside the barn. 

“Lila?” He asked uncertainly. He looked around the floor, checking behind various obstacles. Finally he huffed and walked out. 

He came in a second time. “Lila, wherever you are, Auntie Nat’s on the phone!” 

Lila perked up. 

“Really?” She asked. Cooper grinned up at her. 

“Nope,” He said. 

“You cheated!” Lila cried. 

“No, I didn’t. And it’s hide and seek _tag_ we’re playing, so you’d better get down and start running,” Cooper said. She didn’t move. He began to crawl up the beam, and Auntie Nat had taught him how just like Lila, so she was in trouble. Then, as soon as Cooper managed to get himself onto the rafter, Lila stood up and jumped across to another rafter, crawled to the edge, and slid down the beam. She laughed triumphantly and tore out of the barn, running as fast as she could to the trees. 

She glanced behind her and saw Cooper racing out of the barn. Instead of the climbing a tree, Lila hid inside a bush. The leaves and branches scraped her bare arms. Cooper ran in, looking up all the trees before finally deciding to climb one near the beginning of the woods. Lila crept out from her bush and expertly ran from his tree as quietly as possible. Finally, she managed to stumble towards the creek. 

Lila knew the creek was the border for how far they could go into the woods. Luckily, it would give her plenty of time to set up her next hiding spot. She began to climb the tree next to a large rock Cooper nicknamed “Mr. Fury’s Eye” because it has the coloring and shape of an eye. Also because Mr. Fury was missing an eye. 

Lila was just about to climb down, because she was getting impatient with this game when she saw a plane fly overhead. Its jets tangled her hair with leaves as branches whipped around her. 

Not just _any_ plane. A Quinjet. 

Lila scrambled down from the tree. Daddy was back! She ran to Cooper’s tree, where his shirt was caught on one of the branches. 

“Pause game,” Cooper said. “Help me down!” Lila climbed up and unhooked Cooper’s shirt. They both ran to the clearing, where the Quinjet had just landed. It looked like Daddy had just gone to the house. 

“How long has it been since Auntie Nat walked out of the building on the news?” Lila asked Cooper. She was hoping Daddy brought Auntie Nat with him. Cooper checked his watch. 

“Six hours - wow, I spent two whole hours looking for you, and I’ve been trying to find you since you ran for another two and half. You’re getting better, Lila,” Cooper said. Lila grinned, delighted. “From about anywhere, it takes at minimum an hour to fly here. So like five hours.” 

“Is five hours enough time for Daddy and Auntie Nat to get in trouble?” Lila asked. Cooper raised an eyebrow - something Lila had been try to do forever, but still hadn’t figured out yet. 

“You can count on it. Remember Buenos Aires? And Salt Lake City?” Cooper asked. Lila nodded, remembering quite vividly. They ran to the house. Lila heard voices in the kitchen. 

“... and I can’t _believe_ you walked out on Congress, Nat,” Mommy was saying.

“Auntie Nat!” Lila shouted, running into the kitchen. 

“Dad! And Auntie Nat!” Cooper yelled, right behind her. 

“Hey, buddy!” Daddy said, ruffling Cooper’s hair affectionately. “Hey, sweetheart!” Lila waved at him while she was hugging Auntie Nat so tightly she wondered if Auntie Nat could breathe. 

“Lila, Auntie Nat’s got a bruised rib, so take it easy, okay?” Mommy said. Lila stepped back, concerned. 

“But you were on the news like six hours ago! How’d you bruise a rib already?” 

“ _How did_ you bruise a rib already,” Mommy corrected. “And I’d like to hear this as well.”

“ _How did_ you bruise a rib already,” Lila sighed. Auntie Nat shrugged. 

“I got accidentally run over,” She replied. 

Mommy raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, well, it wasn’t accidental, but I made sure they regretted it. Clint patched me up,” Auntie Nat assured her. Mommy looked alarmed. 

“Now I'm worried. Lila, why don't you go get your paintings so you can show Auntie Nat?" Mommy suggested. Lila nodded and ran to her room, where her recent paintings were neatly stacked in a pile. There were several flower gardens, a few fairies, and carefully drawn, very detailed pictures of Lila's family, including Daddy, Mommy, Auntie Nat, Aunt Bobbi (who hardly ever came around anymore, which made Lila sad), Cooper, and a lot of chickens (Lila didn't know how many they had, so she just filled the entire background with them and hoped that was enough). 

Lila skipped down the stairs, remembering to grab the painting of the house she'd left on the porch. She walked into the kitchen, where Auntie Nat was sitting on the counter. She had pulled up her shirt so Mommy could see her stomach, where a nasty bruise in three different colors lay. "Auntie Nat, d'you want to see my paintings?" 

"Auntie Nat, _do you_ want to see my paintings," Mommy sighed. She shook her head. "Your father will be the death of me." Auntie Nat laughed, then winced slightly, as if laughing hurt. Lila was worried before a second before Auntie Nat patted the space beside her as an invitation for Lila to come and sit. 

"I would love to," She said.

Lila spent the entire time Mommy got ready for dinner showing and describing the pictures to Auntie Nat. 

**\- - -**

**Cooper's POV**

Cooper woke up at ten in the morning to his stomach rumbling. No doubt Lila was already awake (she wakes up at 5am whenever Auntie Nat’s here. Cooper loves Auntie Nat, and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t love him less for sleeping in).

Then he realized why he was hungry. 

Because the smell of sausage, his very favorite food, was in the air. 

Cooper kicked of food the covers, not bothering to put on the slippers given to him a million Christmases ago (why would you take the time to wear shoes when you could just go get breakfast?) and managing not to slip on the toys that litter his floor as he made his way to the top of the stairs. 

“Morning, Coop,” Mom greeted him, ruffling his hair as he walked by. 

“Where’s Dad?” Cooper wondered, seeing no sign of his dad, his sister, or Auntie Nat. 

“He’s out in the barn. Your sister’s with him, I think,” Mom replied. “And Nat’s still asleep.” Cooper glanced at her. 

“Wait, asleep? Auntie Nat?” 

Mom shrugged, handing him a biscuit-and-sausage-and-egg plate. “I guess cracking a rib - oh yes, it’s cracked” - for Cooper had given her a surprised look - “takes a lot out of you.” 

“Yeah, but like...” Cooper trailed off. 

Mom caught a glimpse of the kitchen clock. “I don’t know. I don’t really want to have her sleep in too late, because it could mess up her sleep schedule, but she needs rest and food...” 

“Why don’t Lila and I take her breakfast in bed?” Cooper suggested offhandedly, happily munching his sausages. “Oh, hey, that’s a pretty good idea!” 

Mom laughed. “It is! Finish up your breakfast, and then you can go get your sister.” Cooper inhaled his food (which is typical, because he’s a growing boy), and grabbed his sneakers, because he wasn’t about to walk into the barn barefoot (no matter what Dad says about it being perfectly sanitary).

“Lila!” He called. “Lila!” 

“Cooper, I’m in the barn!” Lila shouted back. Cooper walked around to the doors, where Dad was trying to fix the tractor (it’s always acting up) and Lila was sitting on top of it in her pajamas. 

“We should make Auntie Nat breakfast in bed,” Cooper said. 

“Nat’s not up yet?” Dad asked. 

“Why do think Lila’s out here? If Auntie Nat was up, she’d be with her,” Cooper pointed out. Dad turned to Lila. 

Lila shrugged, grinning, and hopped down from the old tractor. “Have fun, Daddy!” 

“Have fun,” Cooper echoed. They walked back to the house, where Mom was finished making a tray of food. 

"Thank goodness the spare bedroom's on this floor," She said. "I don't think you two could take the tray upstairs without dropping it!" Lila giggled. 

  
"I'm an Egg Parade, Mommy. I ate _twice_ the amount of eggs that Cooper did," She replied smugly, seeing Cooper’s discarded plate, no doubt judging how many he ate by how many he left behind. 

"Yeah well, I'm a Sausage Parade. Hey wait, that whole entire _tray_ is a Sausage Parade! Mom, you gave Auntie Nat a million sausages!" Cooper exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well Auntie Nat likes sausages too. Make sure she eats all of that food," Mom instructed. "Here, Cooper can carry the tray. Lila, you carry the orange juice." 

"We could just put the orange juice on the tray," Lila suggested. "Oh, wait. Cooper would drop it." 

"Would not!" 

"Would too!" 

"Would not!" 

"Would too!"   
  
  


"Cooper, Lila, no arguing or you don't get to take the tray or the orange juice to Auntie Nat," Mom said. Cooper frowned. It was Lila's fault! She was the one who started it by saying that he would've dropped it, _which he wouldn't_ _have_ , and he was just arguing for his side - 

Cooper realized Mom was looking at him pointedly. He sighed and mumbled, "Sorry, Lila."   
  


Lila replied in the same tone, "Sorry, Cooper." Mom gave Cooper the tray and Lila the orange juice. 

"Okay, guys, you can go take it to her," She said. They carefully walked to Auntie Nat's room, Cooper trying not to drop the tray and Lila trying not to drop the orange juice (she was holding it with two hands, which was the first and only time Cooper had ever seen her do that). Lila knocked on the door. 

"Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat!" She cried through the door, knocking on it like Anna did in _Frozen._

"Come on in," replied an exhausted voice through the door. Lila held open the door for Cooper to walk through. 

Cooper didn't know why Mom called it the 'spare' room or Dad called it the 'guest' room because it was Auntie Nat's room. She was the only one that ever stayed there. Whenever Wanda came she slept on the couch. 

He opened the door. Auntie Nat was sitting up in bed. Cooper was pretty sure they’d just woken her up. “We brought breakfast.” 

“And I brought orange juice!” Lila cheered, setting the orange juice on the bedside table and bouncing onto the bed. Auntie Nat smiled. 

“Thank you,” She said. Cooper carefully positioned the tray on her lap. 

“It’s like it’s your sick day!” Lila said. 

Auntie Nat raised an eyebrow. “Sick day?” 

“Mom says you cracked a rib,” Cooper explained. 

“I did not,” Auntie Nat replied indignantly. Lila peeled up the side of her tank top to show off Auntie Nat’s stomach, where Cooper saw colorful bruises. 

“Personal space, Lila,” Mommy chided from the door. She had her camera. “Cooper, go sit by Auntie Nat.” 

Auntie Nat scooted over to make room, and Lila snatched a sausage. 

“Smile!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated! I love to hear what y’all think!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
